The Hunger Games Fan Fiction
by lenagurrl
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss didn't take Prim's spot in The Hunger Games? Would anything be any different? This is my version. YES, I made up some characteristics in the main characters. Don't kill me. :
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games.**

Copyright © Lenagurrl 2011

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket's squeaky, overly-excited voice echoes. The audience silences and heads turn to me. I look up at the screen, and see my face, white as a dove. I take a deep breathe and step forward towards the podium. Not a single mouth says a word as I pass by each silent, lucky face. Not an "I'm sorry", or a "Good luck". I reach the podium and scan the crowd, looking for my mother. She is next to Teajai Lukens wallowing away in his shoulder. I search for Katniss in the group of sixteen-year-olds-but she is no where to be found. Funny, she was there when we arrived. Where did Katniss go? I search beyond the gate, towards the woods, and see her finally, dodging anything not covered by a tree or bush. I gasp to myself, because I know what is happening. She is leaving.

Katniss always talked about leaving. How she hated the Capitol, all that they had done to us. She hated being poor, and not being able to support us the way she wanted to. I always told her it was OK, that I could learn to hunt like her, and support myself, but she said OK was what had gotten my father killed. She believed it was someone else's fault that the mine accident happened. I was only seven, and I was not nearly as close to my father as Katniss was. He was her everything. I mean everything. When he died, a piece of her died too. Like she wasn't the same anymore. She used to be happy, and even though she was one year away from the Reaping, she still knew she would have her father by her side if she ever got chosen.

Katniss told me her friend Gale was the one who came up with the idea. That right before the reaping, they just leave District 12 without any trace of them. But Katniss said it would be too obvious if they had tried to leave _before _the Reaping. It would be more sensible to come to the Reaping, and then leave.

Katniss never stops to listen for what name was called. She will probably never see me again. I can be classified as dead by now. I have no training experience, I'm not as skilled with an arrow like her, and I would never be. Effie Trinket smiles at me, her pink hair slightly slanted to the right, revealing her curls. She slinks one arm around me, and sits me in a chair on stage. "Let's hear it for our tribute! Primrose Everdeen!" The audience claps slowly, and quietly, but even over the claps, I can still hear my mother's cries. I fight back tears the best I can, but I can't help slipping one or two tears out of my eyes. ___Be strong,____Prim. Be strong for Mom. Be strong for Dad. Be strong for _**__****Katniss.**I watch the audience slowly shake their heads; a couple walk back inside their homes. Now I really try to fight back tears. My sister always told me that if you cry, the other tributes will think you're weak. And they'll make you their first target. Effie crosses back over to the ball with the millions of names in it and picks out the boy tribute. She clears her throat before speaking into the mic.

"Peeta Mellark." She says. Again, the heads turn to the sixteen-year-old category and Peeta makes his way to the stage without a word. He bows when he finally makes it, and plops down in the seat next to me. I watch him as he takes deep breaths and looks at the camera. The look in his eyes looks as if he was trying to melt the camera with his eyes. The mayor says the Treaty of Treason and the Panem anthem plays. I watch the families walk back into their homes, where they are safe. I can't help think that those families are probably laughing in their homes now. Betting one another how soon it will be until I get killed. They're lucky. They're safe. They aren't going into The Hunger Games. I am taken into a white room with beautiful couches and soft carpet. The door is locked behind me, and I hear Effie's high-pitched giggle from behind the door. I see her shadow twirl off away from the door, until her silhouette is no longer visible. I sit down on the couch, and run my fingers through the soft fabric. It's so rich, I've never seen anything like it. Except maybe one of Katniss's dresses she's worn for the Reaping. Katniss! My mother, what will she be thinking when she realizes Katniss is gone? She already sits in her room all day crying because of my father, but now that she doesn't have Katniss, she will die of starvation, since Katniss was the only one who could feed us. She will be lonely, with no food, or water. I let all the tears I've been holding back burst out of my eyes and I quickly wipe away the water stains I make on the couch. My mother will die, I'll never see Katniss again, and I'm in The Hunger Games. No Effie Trinket, the odds are not in my favor today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"We're here!"

I look forward to see where exactly we are at. Had I been staring out the window the entire ride? We are parked in front of the train that is going to be taking us to The Capitol. I step out and dust clouds around me. Peeta slides out after me and pushes me to the side like I'm some little kid. "Hey, watch it!" I snap at him. He gives me a slick smile and looks at the train. "I've never seen anything like this before." He says to Haymitch, who is still trying to find his footing. Haymitch wraps his arm around me and balances himself. "You look like someone I know," He says, his words slurred. He puts his hand to his chin like he's think real hard. "Primrose, that's who you look like. She's in the Hunger Games." I pushes his arm off of me and roll my eyes. Peeta pats me on the shoulder. "Don't let him get to you kid." Kid? Peeta, you are so my first target.

"OK, why don't we get you two inside to your rooms?" Effie says as she comes over to us. She leads us inside the train and tells us how even though we're going in the Hunger Games, we should be thankful for all the delicious meals we're receiving and that we'll have so much fun. Yeah right. I make my way down the hall and into the first room I see. I gently sit down on the raggedy mattress and sigh in relief. The mattress brings me back home to my bed. I think of the nights when I would sneak into my mother's bed when I was too scared to sleep alone. Katniss used to tell me stories of all the terrible things that lived outside the district. Trackerjackers, rabid animals-hunters. I would dream that I was being attacked by all three of them most nights which made me glad I nursed sick things instead of hunting for them. I slide my finger over the cheap mattress and take deep breathes to calm my nerves. Effie comes in and tells me lunch is served. I get up and head into the dining area of the train.

"Bon appetite!" Effie says. I have no idea what that means, but I hope it means eat now, because I'm starving. I cram down the mashed potatoes on my plate. They're so warm and tasty, I can't help but stick my plate out to Effie begging for more. Effie looks at me with a disgusting look on her face and shoos the plate away from her. I slowly set it down and continue eating my salad silently. Peeta tries making conversation with Effie about the games, why they were created and if there was any chance we could stop them. Effie takes in a deep breathe before saying, "Possibly. The Games have been going on for a while now, and I think the districts have gotten the message by now. But, it isn't up to me. It's up to President Snow." I give out a sigh of relief just as Haymitch staggers in through the polished arches. "It's lunch already?" He says, his voice slurred. I watch him take a swig of his liquor and fall to the ground laughing. Effie rolls her eyes and before I can help him up, Peeta is there in an instant, telling Haymitch everything's alright, and he has nothing to worry about. Effie smiles brightly and thanks Peeta. "Maybe you should be a little more considerate, Primrose." She says. I cut my eyes at Peeta and he gives me a slick grin. "Anyone got anything to drink?" Haymitch asks. I hand him a cup of water before Peeta can. Haymitch looks at the water with an upset face, but drinks it anyways. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then looks at the both of us. "You're the two tributes? Huh, good luck winning with the way you guys look."

I fold my arms and scowl at Haymitch. "Now you may be drunk, but I won't stand here and be treated like this. You're supposed to help us with our sponsors and you can't do that when you're drunk all the time!" I yell. Haymitch is taken by surprise and for a moment, I think the drunk look in his eye has vanished. He grins slightly and stands up. "You're going to do perfect in the Games." He says before staggering out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

I slump down on my bed and stare out the window. How I longed to go home, and be with my mother again. I would have Katniss by my side along with Lady, my goat. I would sit and nurture her while Katniss would be out hunting, something I disagreed strongly on. My mother would be trying to heal someone in her room, just as she usually did when she wasn't moping in the corner. If only District 13 hadn't rebelled. If only the Hunger Games hadn't been invented. If only my name wasn't chosen.

"Prim, may I come in?" A silent voice says. I open the door to see Peeta smiling at me. I scowl. "Only Katniss can call me Prim." I say. He nods and proceeds to the bed. He plops down and pats the seat next to him. I roll my eyes but sit down. "Prim..er..Primrose, I want to talk to you." He states. I roll my eyes again. "Obviously." I mutter. He sighs and looks away. He stays like that for a while before closing his eyes, sighing, and turning back to me. "Primrose I love your sister," He begins. I widen my eyes and drop my mouth. He nods his head and sighs. "It's true. I've loved her for a very long time now. I'm going to protect you for Katniss. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you. I want you to win." He finishes. I shake my head. "Katniss isn't even in District 12 anymore. She ran away." I blurt out. Peeta stands up and eyes me. "She what?" He asks. I stand up and look him in the eye. "Peeta, she's gone, I saw her and Gale running away during The Reaping." Peeta's face goes blank. His breathing turns heavy. _"Gale?" _He asks. I nod my head. Suddenly, I embrace Peeta. I wrap my arms around his waist and curl my fingers. Tears silently slip down my eyes. Peeta looks down at me. "I'm never going to see Katniss again, Peeta. Never. I don't want to be here. I want to go home!" I cry into his stomach. Peeta softly rubs the top of my head. I hear him quietly weep. We stand there, hugging each other, crying. Peeta stops crying and sits back down. I stand in front of him, wiping the tears remaining on my cheek. "Like I said, Primrose, I will not let anything hurt you. I don't want you to lose in the Games." He says. I sniffle. "But what if I don't win? What if there's no time for you to save me?" I ask. Peeta hushes me. "You ask too many questions," He says, a soft smile forming on his lips. He hugs me one last time before we go into the other car to speak with Haymitch.

Haymitch is sitting at table, mindlessly shaking his empty wine cup, as if that'll make more appear. He spots us come in and stares at us as if he's never seen us before. I shake my head and pull up a chair across from him. Peeta sits next to me. "Haymitch, we need you to focus for us." I state. Peeta and I exchange glances. He nods his head of approval, and I go back to Haymitch. He pours another glass of red wine, before tossing the cup down and drinking straight from the bottle. "Focus? Why? You guys are as good as dead." He says, his words slurred. I grit my teeth to keep me from pouncing on him. Peeta takes the bottle from Haymitch and sets it next to him. "Not if you help us. Advice. We need advice on staying alive. Tips. Anything." Peeta begs. Haymitch leans back in his chair and lets out a sickening howl. "Nothing will help a couple of weaklings like you two." He says. I leap across the table and knock Haymitch out of his seat. I raise a knife and jam into the floor, and inch away from his head. Haymitch eyeballs the knife from the corner of his eye. He stares back at me and smirks. "Well, we certainly do have a little bark in you. But I don't know about your friend." He says as his eyes flicker over to Peeta. Peeta stands up and grabs an arrow. He aims it towards Haymitch's head and shoots it, having it land only inches above his head. Haymitch smiles and nods his head. "We have a little bit of bark in _both _of you, I see." I angrily lift the knife from the floor and set it on the table. Peeta sets the bow down and leaves the arrow above Haymitch's head, to remind him what he can do. Haymitch uneasily lifts himself from the ground and holds onto the table to catch his footing. "You two might stand a chance in the arena. We'll talk later. It's time I head to bed." He says then staggers into the other car. I sit in my chair and think about what Haymitch said. We both have a little bark in us. That's good, right? It means I can stand a chance in the arena. He did say _both _though. Meaning Peeta had just as much a chance that I did. What if Peeta's pretending to care about me? What if he's lying to me about loving Katniss? He says he'll protect me and once we get in the arena he kills me off? Or leaves me to defend for myself while the others kill me off? All these questions are roaming around in my head, that I didn't even notice Peeta has left. I get up from my chair and head back to my room to get some sleep. If I can't process this through my mind now, I might have a better chance tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning to Effie screaming down the hall calling us to breakfast. I stagger out of bed and place a green and black shirt on with some jeans. We've never dressed this nice before at home. It felt good to wear rich clothing. I go to the next car and sit down for breakfast. A plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, a slice of bread and orange juice is placed before me. I lick my lips and dive into the eggs. The eggs are so fluffy and moist. I look over to Peeta, who is taking nibbles of his toast. I stop eating for a minute. He's doing what I should be doing, saving my food. I might not ever taste food as wonderful as this and I should savor it. Then again, Peeta has had bread galore. He doesn't know what it's like to be starving all the time. I shrug my shoulders and dive into the bacon. Effie clears her throat. "Prim, Peeta, have you discussed the games with Haymitch yet?" She asks. I nod. "It didn't go as well as we planned." Peeta says. Haymitch gives Peeta a small scowl and takes a drink of the wine in his hand. "Well, you know, Haymitch _is _your mentor. He's the one who will trying to get you sponsors. You might want to try and cooperate with him." Effie says. I roll my eyes and swallow the bacon. "He's a drunk mess. No way _anyone _can cooperate with him." I shut my mouth instantly. I have never spoken to anyone in such language. I don't sass usually, and I'm never rude. This was a side of me I had never seen. Effie presses her lips together tightly. Before she can speak, the train starts to slow down. We look out the window and see the Capitol's bright lights ahead. It's almost blinding. I look at Effie, who glances between Peeta, Haymitch, and I. She smiles brightly. "We're here!" She cries in her loud-pitched voice.

We pull up into the station and are immediately escorted to the Remake Center. I see Effie waving to us and smiling. "Have fun! I know you'll enjoy it!" She cries. If only that were true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

_Yank! _I wince loudly as a pink haired lady named Katya tugs a knot in my hair. She jumps back at the sound of the knot being freed. "Yikes!" She pipes. "Must your hair be so knotty?" I grit my teeth slowly and give her a I'm-not-afraid-to-bite-your-head-off look. She smiles and softy combs through my hair. I hate the Remake Center. It's so..ugh. The ladies dress like circus clowns (something we learned about in History class), and the men all wear tights and long sleeves. It's sickening all together. Why anyone would want to come here to be remade is beyond me. Katya takes one last brush through my thick hair and claps gleefully. "All done!" She cries. I take a look in the mirror. My hair is actually _pretty. _I had never seen it so well combed through. I hadn't even noticed I had layers beyond layers. It was so soft, and shiny. I turn to Katya and smile. "Thank you. I never thought I ever see my hair like this. "I say. She curtsies. I am then taken to a different room to meet my stylist, Cinna. Katya says he's the best in the business. By the way she dresses, I highly doubt that. I sit on a small pedestal and shiver. The Capitol is so cold. Not even in District 12 had we experienced such low temperatures. The door suddenly swings open, and out steps a young looking man, who I assume is Cinna. Cinna is tall, around six foot, and has short brown hair. He stares at me with his beautiful green eyes. I examine his clothing. Tights and a long sleeved shirt. Just as I had predicted. I flinch in reaction to the cold. Cinna smiles. "The cold's getting to you, too?" I nod. "Why is it so freezing?" I ask, wrapping my around myself. Cinna scowls at the window, which gives us the view of the Capitol, where President Snow lives. "The people here need the cold temperature to keep their fake whatever...y'know fake. They're afraid if they don't their fake boobs, or nose, or chin will melt off." He says. I furrow my eyebrows. "You mean like the fake stuff is made out of wax?" I ask. Cinna shakes his head. "Beats me what it's made out of." He says, ending the conversation.

He walks around me in circles, examining my body. I had never really been insecure, unlike Katniss. Katniss never stopped complaining on insecurities her body had. She couldn't change in front of anybody, not even my mother and me. She said I would become the same way when I was fourteen, although I doubted it. Cinna stops in front of me and nods. "OK," He says. "you're acceptable." Acceptable? He couldn't have chosen a more vague word. Cinna puts his hands to his chin and sighs. "I might have an idea." He says. I think back to Katniss, what she would say about all of this_. Horrifying. Just horrifying. _I could hear her beautiful sing-song voice saying it, too. How I missed her so much. I hope nothing happened to her and Gale. I hope she decided running away was stupid and turned back and came home. Maybe she found out I was in the Games and wanted to watch. Maybe she didn't.

"What's your idea?" I ask. Cinna just stands there and smiles.

An hour or two later, I'm standing in front of him in a black unitard from head to toe. I look down at the outfit and gulp. Cinna smiles and faces me to a mirror. He nods approvingly. "Perfect." He whispers.

Hours pass. Peeta and I are standing on our chariot waiting to go out to the city. I am nervously gripping the edge of the chariot as I stare at the other tributes. They all look so beautiful in their outfits. Gorgeous colors, shining and all. We're just, average. District 1's chariot starts moving towards the city, and I know it's time. I gulp and let go of the chariot. My body feels stone-like. I feel as if I can't move. Peeta nudges my shoulder. I look to him. "Keep your cool. Smile." He whispers. I nod and breathe. I hear the cheers of the city. Cheering for the other districts. No one ever has cared for District 12. Not since Haymitch become who he is now. A drunk mess. I watch Rue, a girl from District 11, turn to me and smile. She's the same age as me. Twelve. I wonder if she is as scared as I am? If her heart is pounding twice as normal? So many questions are floating around my head, that I don't even notice the announcer has announced District 12 and we are in front of everybody. I smile softly and give a little wave. The crowd is cheering loudly for - Peeta. I look to him. He looks pretty good, actually. The unitard makes his muscles show and he looks twice the size he was before. His skin is glowing like mine, and his blond hair shines from all the lights. Then Peeta does the unthinkable. He wraps his arm around me like we're a brother/sister duo. The audience's cheer goes wild. I hear the crowd chanting Peeta and my name. The other districts have stopped smiling and are looking at us now. I look at the screen that enlarges our faces. We look, cute. Like the perfect brother and sister. I smile even brighter and even give the audience a thumbs up. I stay like this until our chariot has gone into the Training Center. We step off and are escorted into the building that will be our homes until the Games start. I enter the elevator with Peeta, and he presses the _12 _button on the panel.

"That was clever," I say to break the ice. "what you did there." Peeta shrugs. "The people are always looking for something to entertain them." I look out the glass wall at the people. They all look so tiny, and happy. How I would kill to live here. Never have to join the stupid Hunger Games. Never had to have my siblings hunt for food. I could sleep peacefully every night. "You want to live here, don't you?" Peeta says suddenly. I snap my head over to his direction. I blush slightly. "Is it that obvious?" I say sheepishly. Peeta laughs. "I understand why you would. Food, shelter. No participation in the Games." He says. I cock my head to the side. "Wouldn't you want live here?" I ask. Peeta looks at me and shakes his head. "Not a chance. This place may be rich, but it's like a prison. They have you dress in ridiculous costumes, and you have to watch everything you say. If you say one thing that upsets the Capitol, you're dead." I take a minute to take in what Peeta says. He's right. Saying one thing wrong, and you would be immediately killed. No one, not even the people in the Capitol are safe.

We step out of the elevator when it finally reaches the twelfth level. I make my way to my headquarters and stop in front of the door. Kids at school in the Seam always told me wild stories about these places. That crazy animals lived in here and ran amok, eating your sheets and clothes. I took a deep breath before creaking the door open. I stared at the gigantic room. It lacked any sign of animals. It had a big bed, like my mother's, but it had silky sheets. The bathroom was the size of my entire room. It had bright white walls with mini pictures of President Snow painted on the border. Each one had a different face of him. I roll my eyes and plop on the bed. How I would love to just melt away in the sheets, but before I even try to fall asleep, Effie is calling us for dinner, which is good, because I hadn't eaten since we were still on the train. I silently move down the hall and into the dining room. Cinna and Portia greet me and pull up a chair for me. I smile and sit. We all eat silently for a while, before Cinna blurts out: "What you did in the ceremonies was unforgettable." I exchange glances with Peeta, who just smiles. Haymitch nods.

"It's true. That brother/sister duo thing you pulled has really go the crowd going. Now they think you two want to protect each other in the games. Genius." He says. I look to Cinna. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I take a bite into my noodles and hum to myself. It stays quiet for a while until Peeta looks up at Haymitch. "So what are we going to do about our training sessions?" Peeta asks. I look up as well and wait for Haymitch to respond. Haymitch silently takes a sip of his wine. "I can't tell you both anything specific, I have to wait to coach you personally, but for now I'll say don't upset them. Don't say or do anything that you aren't sure is right. When I was in the games, a girl decided she was upset at the Game makers and threw a knife into one of the their backs. Luckily, he didn't die, but as soon as she stepped one foot off her platform during the games, she was blown up immediately. The Game makers don't fool around, you know." Haymitch says. I sit back in my chair and shudder. Just the very thought of seeing someone blown up right before your eyes could scar anyone. I take another bite of my noodles and try to chew quietly.

Once dinner is finished, I slowly head back to my room. I crawl into bed and stare into the darkness. That poor girl had no idea what she was thinking when she threw that knife into the Game maker's back. Would if I can't control my temper and I throw a knife into someone. Would if I don't get a good score during my training session. Then I won't get any sponsors. I shake my head and try to block out any negative thoughts. I shut my eyes tightly and try my best to sleep, but I end up tossing and turning all over the bed. Just as I was about to decide whether to sneak up to the roof or go sit in the dining room for a while, someone knocks on my door. I slither out of bed and pry the door open. Peeta stands there with a soft smile.

"Can't sleep?" He asks. I smile sheepishly. "How can you tell?" Peeta flickers his eyes over to my bed. "You're a pretty loud restless sleeper." He says, a tone of humor in his voice. I giggle quietly. No one is supposed to be awake at this time. "I suppose you can't sleep as well?" I ask him. Peeta looks around the hallway before entering my room. "You can say that," He says. He sits down on the bed and runs his fingers through his hair. "I guess I couldn't stop thinking about some things." He says. I sit next him with a curious look on my face. "Like what?" I ask. Peeta smirks. "Like Katniss." He says. My curious look fades away and is replaced with a sorrow one. Peeta sees my expression and gives me a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I shake my head.

"No," I say, "I'm not upset." I try to sound tough but as I say those words, my lips are quivering and tears are beginning to form in my eyes. Peeta hugs me even tighter and rocks me slightly. "I wish you weren't here." He says. I blink and let a tear drip out my eye. "I wish we both weren't here." I say. We hear the sound of an elevator chime and Peeta quickly gets up and runs to the door. "Goodnight, Primrose." He says. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. "Prim," I say, stopping Peeta from running out the door. "you can call me Prim." Peeta looks to me with tears about to fall. His face softens and he smiles in relief before dashing out the door. I crawl back into bed and smile to myself. Peeta can call me Prim now. He no longer has to refer to me by my full name. I think about Katniss running away with Gale. Has she been caught yet? How far has she gotten. I shut my eyes and as one last thought pops in my head.

Is she thinking about me?


End file.
